An Inspiration
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: "But he could never forget Cedric. The Hufflepuff was truly an inspiration." Drabble


_**An Inspiration**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**_

_**A/N: This was for a collaboration at Hogwarts Online II and it is now homework from Professor Kayla. Anyway, please enjoy and review! **_

Harry knew that Cedric was a classic example of Hufflepuff characteristics – he was a great boy who was eternally loyal and kind. Cedric was a hard worker and dedicated. People looked up to him and when he passed away Harry absorbed the black banners that hung in mourning and wondered if anyone would believe him. Voldemort had killed Cedric – not directly, but his words gave the command for Cedric's death.

"Kill the spare." It was hard to believe that a human being with a precious life could be reduced to being unnecessary and worthless – _a spare_. But this was Voldemort – a man Harry was sure had no emotions. How could he when he attacked Harry as a baby? Who harms an innocent child?

Harry watched Dumbledore speak, and he knew as he glanced around at other students in the Great Hall that they were crushed and heartbroken about Cedric's death. Cedric was beloved and his death was heartfelt and tragic. He wasn't Harry – he was an average wizard. He had nothing to do with the Death Eaters. Harry wondered if his death showed the other students that Voldemort rising was not just a "Harry issue," but it affected them all. And Harry was right – they weren't safe, even if they were just kids now. Perhaps they believed him now about Voldemort returning and this incident also showed them that things needed to change.

Things were changing.

Harry was just sad that Cedric – the sympathetic, golden hearted boy that tried to assure Harry he wasn't in charge of those stupid buttons – wouldn't be alive to see the new world.

* * *

Harry stood for a moment on the sidelines in the Room of Requirement, while the other members of Dumbledore's Army practiced self-defense spells. Umbridge wasn't going to allow the students to learn practical magic, so they had to learn somewhere. They had to be able to protect themselves. If they couldn't then who would?

As he watched the members he counted them – about two dozen, but not everyone made it. Dumbledore's Army was small, but these were the ones with courage to follow their thoughts and beliefs. Harry was sure there were plenty more who believed in the same causes they did.

The events of last year changed everything. The Ministry refused to admit that Cedric's death was a murder. They claimed it was a "tragic accident." Everyone knew better, after all, Dumbledore told them all at the end of last year against the Ministry's wishes. Or at least everyone that wanted to believe the truth.

Harry knew that Percy was estranged with the other Weasleys. That wasn't hard to believe though. He was a man who had believed in something for so long he couldn't (didn't want to) accept its faults. He was blinded by his devotion to the Ministry. And Harry couldn't blame him – people didn't like to turn their worlds upside down and abandon the familiar.

As Harry pondered this all, he surveyed the entire room of students. All of them had different stories and different problems in their lives, as Voldemort was rising in power. With that, they all had different reasons for joining Dumbledore's Army. A good deal of the approximately thirty students though, did it in part of honoring Cedric.

They saw him as the first sacrifice in this upcoming war with Voldemort. While Harry knew that Cedric wasn't the first – not by a long shot – for the teen witches and wizards at Hogwarts, and even the visitors from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons saw him as a tragic hero.

Despite his death a year ago, he lived. He lived in all the members' hearts, and lived on in even more memories and lives. Cedric was a driving force and Harry knew he would be proud that the students at Hogwarts didn't forget him – and they never would. Not because of the way he died, but rather who he was in life and what he died for. Harry knew he would never forget Cedric.

Not because he was in love with Cedric's last love, but rather he would never forget Cedric because he was everything he wanted to be. He wanted to be normal – without the world crushing him and he wanted to be loved and admired. Not for the fame, but just for that feeling of being apart of someone's heart and thoughts. Cedric was blessed to have this in his life, and even though he missed many other milestones due to the early nature of his death, to Harry he had what mattered most. Cedric was loved, remembered, honored, admired, and he was also an inspiration. Harry could see him in the eyes of the students before him and he knew Cedric would be proud.

"Harry, come on," Ron called out to him across the room and Harry pushed Cedric out of his thoughts for the moment to rejoin his friend.

_But he could never forget Cedric. The Hufflepuff was truly an inspiration._


End file.
